Recalling
by Teji
Summary: Thanks to some amazing futuristic technology Yukari has forgotten all about George and Paradise Kiss. She only remembers Miwako and Mikako. Though she forgot on purpose, she still feels empty. Will she ever recall paradise?


Chapter 1: Paris. Of course!

  
Title: Recalling

Anime: Paradise Kiss (Both Manga and Anime)

Genre: Angst

Type: After the Series, about five years or so after the ending. (Not sure.) Point of Views, in third person.

Paradise Kiss belongs to Ai Yazawa, who is actually, believe it or not, NOT me. I guess I do own Kenage, he's from one of my old non-fanfics.

Well there are three POV's in this one. Yukari, Kenage (Yukari's assistant) and Hiroyuki. It doesn't really reveal much yet.

Yukari

Black mussed locks were strewn on the expensive sheets. The princess was sprawled across her bed in a passive state. She stared blankly at the ceiling, still able to see the blue and red spots from the camera flashes. They stained into her eyes, and part of her vision now. She was used to them by now seeing she was a huge success in the modeling career. 'La Bonita Carolita,' or 'Gorgeous Caroline,' Yukari's efforts have stretched across the globe. She pondered all that got her here, only to remember a pink haired angel and her counterpart sister. She couldn't help but feel as though something deep was missing. Like a huge portion of a movie clip. It didn't make any sense to her. Miwako, Happy Berry, Mikako…FAME! There had to be something there in between. All her memories of George and Paradise Kiss were erased completely from her mind. She had made that decision quite long ago, half-because she actually hesitated on Hiroyuki's proposal and half-because she regretted accepting it. _'It's best for my career and my life,' _she had said, and took the latest technology and forgot it all. She had stifled her self from asking Hiroyuki, who was completely unaware of her memory-loss, for reasons she couldn't explain. It was too difficult- not knowing, not remembering.

Suddenly, the Eiffel Tower appeared into her head. She let out of scream of joy, thinking she remembered just enough. Only to quickly return to her uneasy state, knowing the Eiffel Tower couldn't possibly be a big enough hint. She sighed and tossed a pillow into the air. Her door opened.

"Yukari! You're still in bed? Don't you know you have an interview with-"

"Shh…you're too loud, Kenage-kun yes, I know," the now twenty four year-old supermodel rose from the satin sheets. Stretching a bit, she gave her cross-dressing assistant a light smile, "Ohayo."

"Ohayo Gozai Mas!" came an immediate reply from the female, er, male. He was dressed in a billowing gown, not the most practical of modern-day clothing. His hair was long and white, and it framed his face. If it weren't for his voice, one would definitely guess this one was a woman, but the short height and the slim figure could even make up for that. "Eto, are you not going?"

Yukari kept silent for what seemed to be a long minute, and she stared back up at the ceiling and smirked lightly, "Kenage-kun?"

"H-hai!"

"What do you think when you see the Eiffel Tower?"

"Why, Paris, of course."

"Yes," Yukari's voice was distant, "Paris. Of course!"

Kenage

He felt lucky. He was the assistant of the _the _Caroline. Beauty and Awesomeness. Power and Recognition. Horrible sense of waking up early.

"Yukari! You're still in bed? Don't you know you have an interview with-" he started, but was quickly interrupted by Yukari hushing him up.

"Shh…you're too loud, Kenage-kun yes, I know. Ohayo." Kenage mentally whipped him self, but quickly had to reciprocate her greeting.

"Ohayo Gozai Mas!" he said, a little too quickly. He was quite intimidated by this woman. He had heard so many amazing things about her, he almost felt unworthy of her presence. But his presence was needed, especially if she had a change in plans, "Eto, are you not going?" He watched the female anxiously, who seemed to paying no mind to his question. Her sudden smirk startled him.

"Kenage-kun?"

For a second, his voice was stuck, "H-hai!"

"What do you think when you see the Eiffel Tower?" '_What a strange question_,' he thought to himself. What's the interview with Takashime have to do with the Eiffel Tower? But he dare not question her, and answer quickly.

"Why, Paris, of course." Kenage hoped she wasn't looking for some sort of poetic response. Her widened smile confirmed she wasn't.

"Yes," As Yukari finally spoke, he smiled too, "Paris. Of course!"

Hiroyuki

The handsome figure sat in the yellow car, apprehensively. Becoming a doctor was one thing. But a traveling doctor was almost outrageous. But what did you expect with a super model wife? Though the fact that Yukari actually isn't even in the U.S., forget New York City, was bugging him. He had stationed here for a month now, only because Yukari had said she had plans on going to The United States. He heaved a sigh.

"Somethin' wrong, buddy?" came the voice of the cab-driver as his blue eyes peered at the Asian man with the rear-view mirror.

"Ah, not much, really," he said, impressed by his own quick picking up of language in America, "Just thinking of my wife, sir."

"Ah, that must be it."

"She travels a lot, I feel kind of ditched."

"Really? What's she be?"

"Um," Hiroyuki smiled sheepishly, "She's a model." He didn't want to end it there. She's the supermodel, Caroline, the international fashionista, but he was never a braggart.

"Lucky one, y'be, Chinese, I presume?"

"Ah no, we're from Nippo- Japan."

"Oh! M'apologies, buddy. The only Japanese model I've ever heard'a is that Caroline chick. Woot! What a looka' she be! If I'dn't my Missy, I'd be out lookin' for that babe," the middle-aged man broke into a guffaw of laughter, Hiroyuki didn't need to force a smile.

"Yeah," he heard him self saying, "What a looka' she be."

A few meanings you should know already but I'll post em' up anyway.

1) -kun- Common informal honorific usually used for close male friends or classmates and such.  
2) Ohayo- Good Morning  
3) Ohayo Gozai Mas- It's kind of like Very Very Good Morning  
4) Eto- "Um..."  
5) Hai- (Really you should know this) Yes, correct, etc..  
6) Nippon- Japan. You usually wouldn't say this in the U.S.

I know, I know, "WTF? Why doesn't she remember something as crucial?" But give it a chance. She has her reasons.  
It'd be nice if you reviewed, seeing I'm not sure if I should continue the fanfic or not. I can't make any promises though, I'm working hard to pass math. XD. I'm an 8th grader on a mission! XD. Well, byes!


End file.
